The Nightmare Machine
by lazywriter123
Summary: Spencer was sent to help with the care of a new patient at a mental hospital, 12-year-old Loren McCarty. But there is more her then meets the eye and she is more dangerous then she appears. Warning: intense gore and not for the faint of heart.
1. Loren

I don't own Criminal Minds

This is a very gory story, not for people with weak stomachs.

Enjoy

"_I don't like going outside…I like staying in here…its quiet, it's comforting…"_

_The grey and black room had only a chair and a mirror on the way, the young girl staring out the window stood still and remained lost in her own thoughts._

_Then there was a knock at the door. An elder woman came in; her eyes were beady and dark. She spoke in a raspy voice._

"_My child, why do you stand there every day and every night? Don't you like the garden anymore?"_

_She remained silent._

"_Your mother would be ashamed of you…you can't face what has happened so you stand here all day."_

_The girl kept standing at the window but in her mind she could hear a tiny voice, "Don't listen to her…she's the enemy…I think you should stab her…gut her like a animal…let her insides fall out…burn her eyes."_

_She remained still and didn't move an inch. The elderly woman got upset, "You're just like your father, a good-for-nothing wrench. I hope you rot here."_

_She shut the door and locked it. The girl never spoke a word. _

#$#$#$#$$$#$#$#$#$#$$#$#$#

The sky was gray today, it was most likely going to rain, Spencer thought as he drove down the empty road. The rental car smelled of cigar smoke, he had to keep the window open to deal with the stench. The ride from the airport was about two hours. The road was empty with only a few gas stations and one motel. He was headed to the Winterfed Mental Hospital for children and adolescents. The place was like a fortress when he looked at the picture of it on his laptop on the plane. He was asked to help with the observation of a new arrival from Texas. A few friends of his from other schools he attended called him two weeks ago and so he hopped on a plane to the small town f Winterfed, Michigan. Population 2,200.

He finally arrived at the hospital just before sunset; the place was just as ominous as in the picture. Large white and gray walls, barbed wire, a steel gate, harsh fluorescent lights, and a dying garden I the back. A place where people would go to die rather then get better. Two doctors were at the main door to the hospital to great him.

"Dr. Reid, thank you for coming on such short notice" said one of them. "I'm Dr. Norman and this is Dr. Livingston. Welcome to Winterfed Hospital."

They led him into the main lobby which was strake white with several pictures on the walls. "The patient is Loren McCarty, she is twelve years old, both of her parents are dead and her grandmother, who was her current guardian also died recently."

"What happened to them?"

"They were killed by Loren and so were several other children in her home town."

Spencer nodded and the doctors took him to the room she was staying in.

The room only had a bed, a barred window, a closet, and s bedside table with a lamp.

"Loren…this is Dr. Reid" said Dr. Norman.

"Hello Loren" said Spencer with a kind smile.

She looked up at him and frowned, "You're going to die soon."

Spencer raised an eyebrow, "Why do you say that?"

"Cause I had a dream where you died."

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Sister?

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

"_I had a dream where you died."_

"In Loren's theory sessions we found that she hears voices in her head. Telling her to kill and what to do. She acts like a puppet for the voices" said one of the doctors.

"Her case is very intriguing because this girl had a good house to live in, a stable family, good grades in school, and had many friends. No trauma or serious issues from what we can dig up from the family."

Spencer sighed, "I wouldn't expect there to be anything serious on file, and the family must have wanted to keep it quiet if anything happened."

"Why do you day that" asked the doctor.

"When I looked at the file, I noticed that after three children were killed, the parents pulled her out of school and reports from neighbors said that she rarely was allowed to leave the house. The family wanted to protect their reputation in the community so they hid their own child so she wouldn't hurt anyone. This shows they knew she was the killer already before investigators found out."

"They also underestimated how dangerous she was, leading to their demise" said the doctor with a sigh.

"Then the grandmother tried to hide her but she ended up dead too. Without supervision she killed several other children until the police caught her…and now she is here" said Spencer.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

Loren sat in her room, staring at the floor.

"_Kill him…Kill him…Kill him."_

She simply stared at the floor and didn't move.

"_Stab him in the heart…cut out his tongue…"_

She got up out of the bed and went to the window.

"_Rip his vocal cords out and his finger nails off."_

She sighed and decided to sleep for awhile.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

Spencer was in one of the offices rooms that the Doctors prepared for him before he arrived. He was going to sleep in the west wing of the hospital, where the nurses and doctor go to sleep or take a break.

In the office he looked over Loren's file to find anything that could have lead to her change. So far there was nothing until he could a small letter that slipped out from the file. He picked it up and saw that it belonged to Loren's older sister.

"That's strange…there is nothing in the file that said she had a sister."

He opened the letter and read it. His eyes grew wide as he read the startlingly letter.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$$#$###$#$

A nurse went into Loren's room with a tray of food. "Loren honey, it's time for dinner. I got you your favorite, a ham and…"

But when she went inside, Loren was gone. She dropped the tray and ran out of the room to call the doctor. She didn't see Loren hiding behind the closet.

Loren left the room and walked down the hall, with a big grin on her face.

PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Danger

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

Spencer read the letter and felt himself grow cold with shock and fear.

_Dear Loren,_

_ I'm sorry but this is the last time you'll hear from me…I'm leaving for good. What mom and dad did to me was something I can't forgive or forget. It's just too much, I wanted to protect you from them but I can't anymore. I'm so sorry. Don't ever listen to them, they are liars and only want money. They used me to get them money and that almost killed me. Don't EVER trust them. I love you with all my heart and will always care for you. Good-bye and good luck._

_ Your loving sister, _

_ Sara_

Spencer quickly went onto his laptop to look up Sara McCarty. She was a drug peddler and at some points had drugs in her stomach to bring in the drugs. She was convicted and sent to jail but her parents post bail. There were agitations that the parents were forcing her to do it and were heavily abusive but their lawyer convinced the court otherwise. Spencer now realized that this was the breaking point for Loren. Losing her sister thanks to her not-so-innocent parents.

Spencer looked into the files again but he didn't notice that Loren was standing outside the door, waiting for him to come out. Spencer felt himself become weary after reading and looking at so many files so he went to leave the room to go to bed. He opened the door to fine Loren outside waiting for him and she quickly pulled out a kitchen knife and narrowly missed Spencer's stomach.

"Loren what are you doing out of your room" shouted Spencer.

"_Kill him…stab him…make him bleed" said the voice in her head._

She screamed again that frightened Spencer as she tried to stab Spencer yet again. He ran out of the office and down the hall. "HELP, LOREN GOT OUT, HELP" he shouted.

Spencer ran to the break room area and what he saw shocked him to his very core. There lay seven nurses and doctors…dead. Spencer could smell a strange gas; he covered his nose and mouth with a rage drenched in water to avoid inhaling the fumes. He looked down and saw a large bottle on the ground it was a type of poison that could spread though the air.

"Loren must have let out the gas and the air conditioning spread it throughout the room. He ran to the lobby to call for help. When he got there he saw that the receptionist was stabbed to death and even worse, the phone line was cut. He went to try to call with his cell phone but he remembered that he was in the middle of nowhere; there was no cell phone service here.

Then his stomach dropped when he noticed that near the receptions desk was a control panel for all the rooms in the building. Someone switched off the locks. Which means that there were several hundred mentally deranged patients on the loose. He heard a giggle behind him and saw Loren behind him with an evil grin.

"Told you that you were going to die here."

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
